justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Now
Just Dance Now is a mobile app developed and released by Ubisoft and is part of the Just Dance franchise. It is the second such app to be released after AutoDance. The app was officially released on September 25, 2014 for all regions. How it works Download the app for free (Just Dance Now) and have a connectable screen like a TV or desktop that connects to the internet. Use your screen and go to justdancenow.com and connect to your device or account. Then using your phone, connect to a song server or a server with amounts of people. It doesn't require a gaming system or fees. Use your phone as a remote and dance away. Track your score by looking at the screen. Players from different countries can't join in the same dance room, however players from the same country can join in the same dance room, regardless of whether or not they live in the same state, province, or otherwise. Upgrades Challenge Mode Much like Just Dance 2015, the Challenge Mode, which allows players to pit their highscores against each other, this featured was added on April 14, 2015. Song levels Dance to gain XP and level up, unlocking new avatars and earning coins to buy new songs. To buy a new song, you will need 150 coins. You can also purchase coins from the shop. Below are the rewards for each level on every songs. Level 1: 20 coins Level 2: Normal Avatar of the song Level 3: 40 coins Level 4: Golden Avatar of the song Level 5: 90 coins Level 6: Diamond Avatar of the song Dance with players from all over the world Why dance alone when you can dance with friends, family or other Just Dance Now players from around the world. Preview mode Don’t have a second screen nearby? Don’t worry, now you can preview songs and browse Just Dance Now content on your phone anywhere anytime. Requirements for Androids/iOS : 1. A phone with the app downloaded on it. * For Android: Just Dance Now needs a phone with Android 2.3 and higher, and at least 28 MB in internal storage for installation. Tablets are not supported. * For iOS: Just Dance Now is compatible with iPhone, iPod touch and iPad with iOS 6.0 and higher and at least 68.6 MB in storage for installation. iPad works like a connected screen, so you can view the dances from it. : 2. A screen which can connect to the internet (Like a PC, an iPad, a Smart TV or a Chromecast) : It is incompatible with Android Tablets or any other system. Track Listing This app currently holds 204 songs and 4 alternate routines. * (R7) indicates that you would need to play "Just Dance Now" seven days in a row in order to unlock this song on your phone until October 22nd, 2015. * (B) indicates this song was playable on the beta version. * ® indicates this song was restricted in the US and Canada until August 14, 2015. * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * () parentheses indicate the cover artist of the song. * (H) indicates that this song has gotten a HD-remake for the game. * (D) indicates that this song previously did not use the three dots (...) when censoring words in its lyrics but now does so in this app. Alternate Routines * © indicates that the routine was planned to be in the game, but it was later cancelled. Removed These songs were taken off of the song list. It is unknown if they will return. * A *'' indicates a song that is covered. Archives ''Back to top *These songs were found on the Just Dance Now files but have not been added to the app yet. * (CB) indicates that this song was covered in an earlier edition. However this has been changed according to the code. * (RF) indicates that the song has been removed from the files and it is unknown if it will show up again. ** (RR) indicates that the song has been restored. ** (RH) indicates that the song has been restored, and with an update. * (CC) indicates that the song originally had a different code name, but it was changed later. Today's Free Songs Back to top 2 November 2015 (Monday) Trivia * Up to 20,000 people can dance on a server at once, but Ubisoft states that an unlimited amount of people can join in. ** Servers are region locked. * Only classic routines from all of the Just Dance games are available for Just Dance Now. ** However, Blurred Lines, We No Speak Americano, Sexy And I Know It ''and ''Turn Up The Love are available with alternate routines. * This is the second mobile app which Ubisoft has created as part of the Just Dance franchise, after AutoDance . It is followed by the Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller app. * Wake Me Up was used in all the trailers for the launch. However, the song was released after a week of the game's release. * Happy is the second song in the history of appearing in Just Dance Now before launch and the first song that is not a DLC. It was preceded by Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). * Like in Just Dance 2015, difficulties are not present. * When the screen is chosen as the controller, the avatar of Somethin' Stupid (P2) can be seen on the phone who isn't the controller. ** Despite that, this avatar is not available for players, as it cannot be unlocked currently. * Some HD remakes (such as E.T., D.A.N.C.E., Firework, Idealistic, Girlfriend and Hey Ya) were first seen in showreels uploaded on Vimeo between 2012 and 2013, so the game was most likely intended to be created before. * The first Just Dance 2015 song appearing in Just Dance Now is Happy by Pharrell Williams. * Some of the songs were removed in Just Dance Now. However, some of them returned. ** Sway (Quien Sera), Heart of Glass and'' We No Speak Americano (Fanmade)'' were removed on March 2, 2015. However, they returned the following day. ** Sway (Quien Sera) was once again removed on March 27, 2015. This time, it was restored on March 31, 2015. ** Fatima was removed on March 24, 2015, along with TiK ToK, Hot Stuff and U Can't Touch This two days later. However, the last three returned the same day they were removed. **''I Get Around'' was removed on April 14, 2015. However, it returned the next day. **''Happy'' got removed a week after its release, but it was restored on April 17, 2015. **You're On My Mind was removed about an hour after it was added on April 30, 2015. However, it returned a week later on May 7, 2015. **''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)'' was replaced by The Choice Is Yours on August 14, 2015. ***However, Movement Is Happiness (Find Your Thing) replaced The World Is Ours on October 22nd, 2015. This also removed the Coca-Cola 7 Day challenge. * In the trailer, during the scenes showing the track list, Never Gonna Give You Up and Rock Lobster are shown, even though they haven't been released in the game yet. * Some songs have put in incorrect sections. For example, We No Speak Americano is in the Duet section and Bad Romance is in the Solo section. These mistakes often get fixed in a few days. * In version 1.3.4, there is a new Katy Perry playlist like in Just Dance Unlimited, and all songs from Just Dance 2016, barring Same Old Love. Although these songs need VIP or the Just Dance 2016 Pack. The U.I has been changed to a new modern look, and a new feature that allows players from different countries to join in the same room. * In the updated version, the preview video uses the Gold Move effect from Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016; however, the game uses a different Gold Move effect. Gallery Canette-just-dance-now.jpg JDN.png|A Just Dance Now advertisement Videos BETA PHONE MENU APK & IPA DOWNLOAD Just Dance Now! TUTORIAL! How to download Just Dance Now manually for iDevices! (for Non-Jailbroked) Just Dance Now gameplay @ Gamescom 2014 Just Dance Now with Coca-Cola and Les Twins! Just Dance Now - Menu|Beta Songlist Just Dance Now Launch Trailer -UK- Just Dance Now New Songs (9 4 15) Just Dance Now Full Menu (10 16 15) Site Navigation de:Just Dance Now Category:Apps Category:Just Dance Now Category:Games Category:Ubisoft